Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a communication terminal, a communication system, a communication method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a communication control program.
Description of the Related Art
With the increased need for reducing business trip costs and time in recent years, videoconference systems are now widely used. The videoconference systems transmit or receive image data and audio data among a plurality of communication terminals such as videoconference terminals.